themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 25
Episode 25 is the Season 3 finale of Sgt Frog Abridged and the conclusion of the episodic series. It is about the final three members of the Shurara Corps: Yukiki fights the platoon and sends them to a mansion where Kagege challenges them, and then the final showdown with Shurara. Episode Summary It's the series finale as the Keroro Platoon have their final showdown with the Shurara Corps! Who lives and who dies? Cast (In Order of Appearance) Note': The credits in the video is a series roll call and does not directly follow this list. *Shurara: ThornBrain *Giroro/Shadow Giroro: Thorn *Yukiki: Omahdon *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Tamama/Shadow Tamama: Thorn *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Fuyuki: Thorn *Kululu/Shadow Kululu: InfamousGentleman *Dororo/Shadow Dororo: Thorn *Viper: BigTUnit1 *Kagege: Travis *Pururu/Lil' Pururu: Lilly *Shurobobo/Kerobobo: Thorn (processed) Other voices *Raiden: Travis *Joriri: Travis *Liquid Ocelot: Thorn *Aki: Lilly *Momoka: Dobuchu *Paul: Travis *Koyuki: Thaichestnuts *HQ: Jacob *Putata: Thorn *Mekeke: MrVorhias (recycled from Episode 20) *Dokuku: Jacob *Giruru: Jacob (processed) *Todd: Thorn (recycled from Episode 24) *Gyororo: Lilly *Solid Snake: Thorn *Young Ocelot: Travis *Revolver Ocelot: Jacob *Old Snake: Thorn *Cyborg Raiden: Travis Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 202 *Episode 203 *Multiple clips reused from previous episodes Music Used Keroro Gunsou OST *"Tekno Gunsou" - Snow day *"Eleki Gunsou" - Yukiki attacks; The mechs return *"Michikusa" - The platoon find the mansion *"Subaltern" - Kagege attacks *"Spacewalk..." - Pururu returns *"Diaspora" - Continued fight with the shadows *"2004MN4" - Shurara appears *"Nil Gravity" - Shurara takes off for the Hinata house; The platoon arrive back at the house *"Alphen 10000" - Shurara threatens the Hinatas *"Zzz..." - Shurara remembers Pururu *"Keroro Gunsou" - Kerobobo and the fight with the giant helmet *"Dreamdecorder" - Resolution Other *"Cleric Beast" - Bloodborne OST - Opening with Shurara; Keroro finds the note; Furious Natsumi *"Red Green Yellow" - The Garden - Haha - Keroro investigates Shurara's motivations *"Merrily We Roll Along" - Merry Melodies theme - Dororo flies a kite *"Smash a Single Digit" - Napalm Death - Apex Predator - Easy Meat - Shurara attacks *"The Electrician" - The Walker Brothers - Nite Flights - Shurara loses it *"Mighty and Shirobon's Theme" - Bomberman Jetters OST - Keroro's star *"Jetters Move Out" - Bomberman Jetters OST - Keroro's star *"The Hunter" - Bloodborne OST - Shurara transforms *"Skyjetter" - Bomberman Jetters OST - The platoon lift Shurara away from the city *"Frigate 'La Fayette'" - Grant Kirkhope - Goldeneye 007 OST - Shurara's helmet vines *"O, Do Not Forsake Me" - They Might Be Giants - John Henry - Sung by Snakes, Raiden and Ocelots in the very end of the video Development Notes Thorn and Jacob got an early start on the script on November 20, the day Thorn started editing Episode 24. They finished the script after many slow days of writing on December 15. Recording lasted from the day after to the 29th, and editing from the 22nd to after midnight on the morning of the 30th, with last minute additions added throughout the 30th. It was the most editing in the shortest amount of time Thorn ever did at 2-6 pages' worth of script put into video a day. Post-Credits Thanks and Apologies - A list of every single person who voiced or contributed to the series in alphabetical order, including voice actors who were cast as a character but never made an appearance. The "apologies" part is directed to everyone who was kicked out, left the project on a sour note, or otherwise treated poorly by Thorn and Yoshi. All of the Solid Snakes, Raidens, and Ocelots appear a quarter of the way through to sing "O Do Not Forsake Me" by They Might Be Giants. Joke References and Explanations '''''SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are Thorn's 20 favourite records of 2015 in order from #20 favourite to #1: **''Modern Nature'' by The Charlatans is on Shurara's calendar. **''Nanna'' by Xavier Rudd & the United Nations is in the corner behind Giroro when Natsumi laments her lack of pants. **''How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful'' by Florence + the Machine is behind Giroro when he tells the kids to get inside. **''Key Markets'' by Sleaford Mods is in one of the house's windows while Yukiki monologues to Keroro. **''Meliora'' by Ghost B.C. is in the same window shortly after. **''Saint Cecilia EP'' by Foo Fighters is on one of Keroro's boxes while he looks over the certificates of other soldiers. **''Sol Invictus'' by Faith No More is barely visible on the wall behind Keroro as he reads over the top users of Fuckeroro.edu. This cover previously appeared in Episode 22. **''FFS'' by FFS replaces Saint Cecilia EP on the box when Keroro calls Viper. **''Haha'' by The Garden replaces Sol Invictus on the wall immediately after. **''Aureate Gloom'' by of Montreal is on breaker box at the top of the screen when Pururu walks over to Natsumi. **''Born Under Saturn'' by Django Django is on Shurobobo's eye when Shurara rethinks his mission. **''Last of Our Kind'' by The Darkness is on the Hinata house rooftop when Natsumi thanks Pururu. **''Roygbiv EP'' by Flyying Colours is in the glass door immediately after. **''Glean'' by They Might Be Giants is on the door of the house behind Shurara when Pururu confronts him. **''This is the Sonics'' by The Sonics is between Giroro's legs as Keroro monologues to Shurara. **''To Pimp a Butterfly'' by Kendrick Lamar replaces This is the Sonics shortly after. **''Viet Cong'' by Viet Cong is behind the bushes to the right as Shurara transforms. **''Citizen Zombie'' by The Pop Group is on Kululu's iPod-looking device. **''Apex Predator-Easy Meat'' by Napalm Death is on Kululu's bike as he looks at the radar. **''White Reaper Does it Again'' by White Reaper is in the bottom left corner of the screen on the cliff when Keroro and Shurara reconcile. *The episodes keeps with the tradition of the season finales making big character and story reveals: **Keroro became a sergeant by stealing Yukiki's rank and leaving him for dead after a toilet balloon lands on him, a callback to Episode 1 when Keroro says "Who'da thought a toilet balloon would save my ass again? That was the day I knew I wanted to be a sergeant." **Shurara is another brother of Keroro and Dororo's that was abandoned by Viper, Shurara's mother is Joriri, and Shurara went insane and vengeful from a mixture of taking Joriri's advice his whole life and Joriri spending more time with Keroro than him. **Shurara has a realistic snake head. *The episode makes multiple parallels between Shurara and Keroro: **Shurara quotes Keroro's line "Worst birthday ever!" from Episode 16. **Shurara reveals that he is also a son of Viper. Like Keroro, he believes that all of his issues stem from his horrible childhood. **Shurara "realizes" that his mission was to become Keroro, not to kill him. Keroro wraps up the episode by realizing that Shurara was always exactly like him: he treated people terribly, used them for his own benefit, ignored any of his wrongdoing, and ultimately all of his problems stem from being a terrible person, not from a bad childhood. Keroro realizes his mistakes and makes a conscious effort to correct them this time, as does Shurara. **Shurara does his own version of Keroro's sharp "AH!" laugh. *The episode opens with Shurara still banging his head against the refrigerator after the Post-Credits of the previous episode. *Keroro mangles the cliche "There is no 'i' in 'team'", a callback to him doing the same thing twice in Episode 21. *Throughout the episode, the platoon are so tired of the Shurara Corps that they don't react with much enthusiasm or interest for most events, including fighting Yukiki or combining their mechs into Kerobobo. *Keroro finds the death certificates of other soldiers, all of which refer to specific members of the Shurara Corps, tying in with Shurara's ability to give life. The reasons for death, which are also their motivations for hating Keroro, get looser with each card, referring to Shurara's tendency to capture people for his corps rather than enlist them honestly. **"Frozen in the tundra" is Yukiki, the only one directly confirmed in the episode. **"Called him a nerd and he blew up" is Robobo, referring to his explosive defeat, though Keroro acknowledges that the vagueness means both that it could be anybody or that it is a common occurrence in his life. **"Beat him in a staring contest" is Gyororo, referring to the eyes covering his body and to him "not seeing that coming" when Nuii grabs him in Episode 24, suggesting he doesn't have much skill in using his eyes. **Mekeke is directly named, and Keroro says he only shared a burrito with him. **"Threw shade on him" is Kagege, hinting both at his ability to control shadows and the reason he hates Keroro: Keroro called him "wiener" in front of his mom. *There are a few jokes and references hidden in the Fuckeroro.edu boards, some of which cannot be seen in the video but can be read in the real webpage: **Shurara's introduction post includes a piece that suggests his odd, literal thinking: "Keroro is a monster who has ruined countless lives and taken many more, but those we did count." The post also has him ask people to join his army or to donate to their "vendetta trip", showing one of the ways he recruited Corps members and gained funds to come after Keroro. **The forum discussion in Fuckeroro.edu includes mention of "Keroro burnt down the post office", a callback to Episode 5 when Keroro talked about taking Mois to the post office but the visual is instead a forest fire. The poster refers to "a human looking kid" and wonders how Keroro reached the pedals or steering wheel. **One of the posts on the forum is a guest post that appears to be a garbled batch of text. It is actually Nuii trying to post, but because she has no fingers, it is written as her also typing the key immediately left of the one she intended, including caps lock. The correct post reads: "Shurara told me to post something here but i never met keroro what do i do". *Keroro asks Viper if he, Dororo and Grandma are his only kids, calling back to Viper's "Mom-Son" from Episode 19. *Keroro calling Kagege a wiener is a callback to Grandpa Viper calling Lil' Zeroro a wiener in Episode 7, and likely where Keroro learned the insult. *Kagege introduces himself with "I've hidden from embarrassment for so long that I've become the shade!", a play on Grandpa Viper's line "I've been on the train so long that I've become the train!" from Episode 19. *Aside from Shadow Keroro, who is a toilet, all of the shadow doppelgangers speak in dialogue that was voiced normally, then it was reversed, then Thorn spoke what he heard and reversed it again to make garbled, nearly-understandable dialogue. **Shadow Giroro says "Whoa now, Telula", suggesting Giroro's feminine name for when he is crossdressed. **Dororo and his shadow argue over Dororo allegedly punching a donkey, a callback to him screaming "I'll punch a donkey in the streets of Galway" in Episode 7, itself a quote from "Jolson and Jones" by Scott Walker. *Pururu returns to the series with "Avon calling!", her introductory line from Episode 11. She quickly remembers that Natsumi was present when she said that the first time. *Pururu gives more hints as to her illicit black market deals, usually with organs: **She describes cow kidneys sold at a book shop as the exact same idea she had five years ago, except at the time they were frog kidneys. **She enjoys how soft humans are "on the outside". **She knows that Shurara's powers all come from the helmet, suggesting she might have been involved in him acquiring it. *Joriri as Shurara's mother: **The reveal that Joriri is Shurara's mother, and at the least has a womb, is partially a callback to Keroro's line "If there's anyone who went to bed with a girl he thought was a guy, it was Joriri" from Episode 11. **One of the lines heard spoken by Joriri is "I used to find 'em and kill 'em", originally a blooper by Travis that was included in a gag reel but not in an SFA episode until now. **Shurara mentions that he was stuck throwing birds into a lake, referring to Joriri's line about water wings. **Joriri made Shurara go to a wedding in socks and a chain wallet, referring to Joriri's monologue before the end of the flashback. **Shurara happily exclaims that he killed Keroro "like a sea urchin", referring to Joriri's line "Always live your life like a sea urchin: fuckin' ridiculous". *Kululu says it "also took him three hours" to rebuild the team's mechs, a callback to him cannibalizing them and building a giant drill in three hours in Episode 23. Later in the episode he tears apart Shurobobo and makes Kerobobo offscreen in a matter of minutes. *The multiple mentions of partying surrounding Robobo refer back to Robobo's eagerness to party in Episode 22. Kerobobo's introductory line, "Cape set to handsome. Body set to righteous. What this party needs is an ass kicking" is a direct reworking of Robobo's line when he first crashes into the Hinata house, "Legs set for stomping. Arms set for strangling. What this party needs is a love machine". *Giroro suddenly remembers that Keroro gave him his scar the same way Shurara rips the star off Keroro's chest, though he doesn't explain how this gave him the scar. This is a reference to when Giroro was asked in Ask GiroDoro how he got the scar, but all Giroro could remember was that Keroro gave it to him. *Kululu can be seen visibly not caring about what is happening around him twice. First he simply turns away from the camera and chews on his hand while Dororo talks to Shurara, and second he starts dancing while Dororo is talking during the ending of the episode. *Natsumi angrily tells Shurara "Only the roof, asshole!", a callback to the multiple times their roof has been destroyed, most recently by Kemama in Episode 21 and Robobo in Episode 22. *Shurara becoming Keroro manifests in him wanting to clean laundry, referring to Keroro's love of cleaning, and speaking in Spanish, one of Keroro's trademarks. However he is so bad at both that all he does with the laundry is throw it around, the third time he speaks a foreign language it's actually Portuguese, and the fourth time is Dutch. **Dororo and Giroro join Shurara in saying "Que?". Shurara and Dororo say it correctly, and the caption is written as such, but Giroro mispronounces it as "Kwee", which the caption translates as being the Chinese phrase for "Uh taste". One of Thorn's original ideas was to translate it as though he'd said "kwi", the Polish word for April, which would have tied in with the 4 and 9 running gag. **Every time Shurara emphatically rolls his R's, the caption vibrates. **The caption fonts change depending on the language: Spanish is translated in Vajiya, Portuguese in Simpified Arabic, Dutch in Sugoe Script, and Chinese in KaiTi. *Fuyuki tells Shurara not to forget the Downy, a callback to Episode 16 when Keroro gets very upset and directs his sadness at Fuyuki, who keeps forgetting to use the Downy on the laundry. *Pururu tells Shurara "Back it up, party cart", a quote from Episode 19. *Shurara calls back to his "Tic-Tac-Toe of Hate" from Episode 20, a list of his Corps's primary targets which did not include Pururu. She who had not been seen since a cameo in the credits of Episode 18 and had never been seen in her human disguise. *Keroro apologizes to Pururu, saying "I'm trying harder with Tamama", a callback both to them having sex in Episode 11 and to Keroro and Tamama's relationship just recently passing a rough patch they were in for most of the last two seasons. *Shurara recalls that Pururu was "the only person to treat me with kindness while at the same time breathing", a callback to his best friend as a child being his doll, Nuii. *Shurara calls Tamama "Sputnik", a callback to him calling her "Sputnik McBreathtablet" in Episode 20 for the Tic-Tac-Toe of Hate. *Kululu says that Shurara's "guilt chromosomes are seething with energy", a callback to him saying that there is a teddy bear gene present in all lifeforms in Episode 24, described by BigTUnit1 as "bullshit science but spoken seriously". *Dororo is desperate to get Shurara away from the city, a callback to him destroying a building in Episode 18 and SFA: Reset. *Keroro says he still hates Kululu for putting him on the outside of the combined mech, a callback to him getting flung out of the cockpit during the Robobo fight in Episode 22. *Ocelot appears in his third chronological incarnation, Revolver/Liquid Ocelot, specifically the image from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. His line, "Macaroons!" is a reference to an offhand comment by Jacob in an old Skype call about his macaroons being bullshit (falling apart easily). *Keroro thanks Jesus for the platoon's cool mechs, and Tamama responds with "Thanks for NOTHING!", a callback to her meeting Beetle Jesus in Episode 18 through her giving birth to his child in Episode 21. *Giroro brings back his "Flail Barrage" attack, and at the end the whole platoon does it together as the finishing move. *When Keroro sees Shurara without his helmet, his comment "Some genes ain't dominant, huh?" is a joke about him and Keroro being Keronians despite their father being a Viper. Shurara by comparison has the body of a Keronian but the realistic head of a snake. *Keroro's line "Let's get you out there, and get you a wife" and the Shurara helmet's angry response are callbacks to Joriri's line "Now get out there and get me a wife" in Episode 11. *Keroro tells Pururu" Hegh hegh you too, Pururu!", a callback to him "apologizing" to Dororo in Episode 14 with "Hegh hegh, Dororo." *"Broradorbo" is the latest mangling of "bro" spoken by Keroro when referring to Dororo.' *The cast roll call: **Kululu can be seen watching "my sweet guinea pigs" by Fabienne2212, the guinea pig video from Episode 3, which was also his introduction episode. **Natsumi continues to not understand the difference between "fun" and "fjord". Fuyuki calls back directly to his original comment from Episode 23 by saying "It's fun; it's what you do when you enjoy yourself". **Aki's only line is smacking her lips and awkwardly saying "Yeah..." with the caption at the top of the screen changing from "Starring:" to "Starring?", a reference to her almost never appearing anywhere else in Season 3 and never having a speaking line. This and Natsumi taking most control of the house refers to Aki telling Natsumi that she's now the woman of the house in Episode 18, and Aki's absence and sole appearance here confirms that she meant it. **Mois talks to her father and admits that she accomplished her mission to destroy Earth way back in Episode 5 and that she's done basically nothing since. **HQ is now feeling the effects of his constant coffee drinking. **Viper says "Booty" similarly to how he said "Daaaaaaad" in Episode 7. *All of the Snakes, Raidens and Ocelots appearing at the end of the video is meant to gather all of the disparate versions of the characters that appeared throughout the series. Old Snake appearing is a joke about how each season brought in a Metal Gear Solid character based on the number of MGS game they're from (Solid Snake from MGS, Raiden from MGS2, Young Ocelot from MGS3), and Old Snake would have likely appeared in a Season 4 if SFA ever lasted long enough. The writers gave up on the idea at a non-specific point, instead opting to have Ocelot appear in his various forms throughout Season 3. The ending brings the idea and the various forms of the characters to its logical extreme. Other Jokes and References *Shurara laughing maniacally and then yelling "STOP LAUGHING!" is a reference to the ending of "These Hands" by The Damned. *Tamama quotes the title from "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. *Tamama transmits the themes to Full House, George Lopez ("Low Rider" by War), Family Matters, and COPS ("Bad Boys" by Inner Circle). *Outside references in Fuckeroro.edu: **"Fuckeroro" is a reference to the hashtag #FucKonami started by video game journalist Jim Sterling in reference to his loathing of Japanese gaming company Konami. Shurara mentions having a hashtag in the opening forum post. **The forum post that mentions Keroro burning down the post office starts with "O man", a reference to one of Birdy's lines from Jetters Abridged - Episode 4. The post is by "sam speedo", a reference to the name for Sam Speed in the credits of SAHNIK. *Tamama and her shadow doppelganger sing "Shark Attack" by Split Enz. *Kagege groans "Poopy diaper doodies", a reference to a Tomodachi Life song written by Jacob and featured in his Tomodachi Life episode of Wacky Facts. *Shurara hearing Joriri in his head telling him to kill Keroro draws parallels with Norman Bates and his mother in Psycho. *Keroro calls Robobo "Gigantor", the titular giant robot of the 1950s Japanese cartoon. *Keroro's line "Toys are back in bound!" is a play on the title of the song "Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy. *Shurara yelling "Your life?!" is partially a reference to the same line from Bruce Banner in The Avengers as he's struggling not to turn into the Hulk. *Shurobobo's line "Insert STD" is a reference to the bottom toolbar of Open Office, the program on which the episode's script was written, which has two settings reading "INSRT" and "STD". "INSRT" means standard typing but can be changed to "OVER" to overwrite text as the user types. It is currently unknown what "STD" is for. Jacob noticed the pair while Thorn was sharing the screen over Skype. *Keroro's heartbeat is the same Salsa rhythm that was used in the opening for Tamers Abridged - Episode 2. *Shurara's need to consume everything of Keroro's is a reference to the moon from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *Lil' Pururu's laugh is the same tempo as Mandark's laugh from Dexter's Laboratory. *The giant Shurara helmet yells "Oh Mommy! Whyyyyy?!" in the same way as Mrs. Puff says "Oh Spongebob! Whyyyyy?!" in Spongebob Squarepants. *Dororo's line "Emergency Plan: Papercut Extreme" is a reference to Dr. Ein's emergency codes in Jetters Abridged. *Pururu happily exclaims "It's a Hanukkah miracle" when Keroro saves Shurara, a joke about the cliche "It's a Christmas miracle" and the domination of Christmas in the Winter holiday season despite there being several holidays. *Dororo saying "bag of bullshit" refers to one of the ways "Sibarelu" is mispronounced in Jetters Abridged - Episode 6. *Dororo mentions that Giroro cried at the end of Terminator, a reference to an offhand line from Good Eats. Reception As of January 4, 2016, the episode had 366 likes and 0 dislikes - as of August 14, 2016 it has 596 likes and 2 dislikes. Many commenters considered it a better series finale than Episode 18 was, as did Thorn and Jacob. Additional Trivia *This is the longest episode of the series and of TheMidnightFrogs' abridging videos, with Episode 18 second longest at 19:40. *Yukiki and Kagege were intended to star in Episode 24, but their episode was combined with the planned season finale with Shurara when Episode 22's script was split into two episodes. After writing and editing this episode, Thorn thinks keeping Yukiki and Kagege's episode separate from Shurara's wouldn't have worked as well as all three together. *Thorn also provided Shadow Kululu's laughs, Aki's mouth smack, and Raiden and Young Ocelot's background vocals for the chorus segment. *The posts in Fuckeroro.edu were all written by Thorn except Kululu's, which was written by Jacob. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes